La mejor se merece lo mejor
by Angron11
Summary: Asuka, la segunda niña, pero primera en todo lo demás. La más fuerte, la más lista, la más orgullosa... y, como lo más de lo más, se merece solo lo mejor. Oneshot, comedia, Asushin, ligero ReiShin, rated M por lemmon.


La mejor se merece lo mejor.

**Saludos! ya os dije que este anime y esta pareja me habia dado fuerte. Y si a esto le añades el descubrimiento del perfil de Miguel Garcia, con muchas obras traducidas de Evangelion, y muchas de gran calidad (hijos de un dios ancestral es el mejor fic que he leido por aquí), pues el resultado es mas ganas de escribir. Espero que os guste, de momento me sigo centrando en comedia, ya vere cuando empiezo con el drama. Un saludo y disfrutad!**

* * *

-aaaaaaaaaaaa- personaje hablando

-_aaaaaaaaaaaa_\- personaje pensando

-**aaaaaaaaaaaa**\- ser sobrenatural hablando/canción

-**_aaaaaaaaaaaa_**\- ser sobrenatural pensando

RENUNCIA DE DERECHOS: ¿Os creéis que soy hideaki Anno con un seudónimo? Agradezco la confusión, pero no, solo soy Angron11, y Evangelion no me pertenece, solo esta historia . Gran parte de la imaginación y del mundo evangelion pertenece a este genio, el resto solo podemos aportar nuestro granito de arena.

* * *

-AARRRGGGHHH- exclamó con dolor shinji, mientras su Eva caía de espaldas contra un rascacielos de Tokyo 3. Las veinte plantas de hierro y cristal cayeron sobre el tercer niño, golpeando su unidad una y otra vez, provocándole abolladuras en su armadura púrpura y laceraciones en la piel descubierta de su evangelion. Su único consuelo era que esa zona de la ciudad ya había sido evacuada… al menos solo habría una víctima mortal en el ataque de ese ángel, si seguía todo como hasta ahora. Se estaba esforzando, pero… su enemigo era más fuerte.

-¿Estás bien shinji?- preguntó una ansiosa Misato desde el puente de mando de nerv. No era la única preocupada de verdad, todos los allí presentes tenían un rictus tenso. Si shinji, el invencible, el niño que todo lo hacía, no era capaz de vencer a ese ángel…

-Urghhh… he estado mucho mejor…- comentó el piloto, para luego ser levantado por el aire por el ángel. Se trataba de un ser humanoide de la altura de su eva, solo que con serpientes en lugar de brazos y dos rostros, uno con un gesto enfadado y otro con un gesto feliz. De nombre Azazel, había resultado ser particularmente poderoso, visto que estaba destrozando a la unidad 01. Incluso Gendo Ikari se había ajustado las gafas varias veces, lo que implicaba que estaba REALMENTE preocupado por la situación.- Agradecería algo de ayuda, aún así…

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está la primera niña?- gritó desesperada la comandante a la técnico más cercana, una mujer de cabello castaño corto conocida como maya.

-No… no puedo moverla…- balbuceó la chica peliazul, de nombre Rei Ayanami, desde el hangar del geo-front, mientras movía inútilmente los mandos dentro de su cápsula de sincronización, sin obtener respuesta de su Eva 00.

-Sus niveles de sincronización son tan bajos que no puede ni tan siquiera arrancarla…- declaró Maya, mientras la doctora ritsuko negaba mirando los gráficos. Muy decepcionante… Misato se tomó los cabellos desesperada, mientras shinji volvía a gritar de dolor tras ser arrojado como un muñeco contra otro edificio, quedándose en el suelo sin energía, con el ángel dispuesto a rematarlo.

-Por el amor de… estamos perdidos…- se lamentó la pelimorada, mientras contenía las lágrimas al mirar las heridas en la unidad eva 01. Le debía de estar doliendo mucho a Shinji… y lo peor es que el ángel no pararía hasta matarlo. Y después… la hecatombe… solo un milagro podría salvarlos a todos…

-¡Guten morgen, amigos!- Exclamó una animada voz femenina por la radio. Entre los edificios de la ciudad apareció un eva de color rojo eléctrico con detalles en naranja, dirigido por una bella mujer pelirroja de ojos azul claro. Todos en el geo-front exclamaron con júbilo al llegar los inesperados refuerzos, sonriendo la piloto alemana con suficiencia a través de su cámara de piloto.- ¿Qué me he perdido?

-¡Asuka!- exclamó Misato con sorpresa, para luego centrarse.- ¡Ha aparecido un ángel, de nombre en clave Azazel, y no podemos detenerle! Está golpeando a shinji, y puede que lo mate… es demasiado poderoso…- informó, atemorizada, mientras muchos en el puente incluso se encogían. Era sin duda el ángel más poderoso, el mayor reto al que se había enfrentado nerv en toda su existencia… aún con refuerzos, la situación seguía igual de imposible. Pero, vista la risa que se le escapó a Asuka por el comunicador, no lo parecía haber entendido…

-Solo yo me meto con shinji, ¡es ist meist! (Es mío)- exclamó la segunda niña, lanzándose al combate. El ángel se esperaba muchas cosas, pero no la llegada de un huracán desde Alemania. Un huracán con un genio de mil demonios. Una patada voladora se estrelló contra la cabeza feliz, reventándola y mandando a volar al vástago de Adam contra una montaña cercana. La pelirroja observó al eva 01, que en ese momento estaba apagado al agotar su energía. Se aseguró a través de la cámara del piloto que Shinji seguía vivo, observándole dibujar un gesto de dolor, pero bien por lo demás. Una sonrisa imperceptible se dibujó en su rostro.- Observa y aprende, tercero.- comentó con un gesto seguro, para luego guiñarle un ojo al joven ikari y volver a la carga.

El ángel se había recuperado como pudo del golpe, y se ponía en pie buscando más batalla, mientras su máscara sonriente y destrozada comenzaba a regenerarse lentamente entre chorros de sangre púrpura. Pobre iluso, lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarse tumbado. Asuka lo rondó con tranquilidad, estudiándolo. Esos brazos con forma de serpiente debían de ser su prioridad, el resto era un cuerpo humanoide completamente vulnerable. Bueno, para ella al menos, para algo había aprendido artes marciales... Azazel sabía que sus serpientes eran su fuerte, puesto que extendió una en dirección a la cabeza de la unidad 02. Asuka desenfundó su cuchillo mientras esquivaba el envite, y con un rápido movimiento cortó el apéndice sin dificultad. ¿Este era el ángel más fuerte? Iban a tener que enviárselos de dos en dos a este ritmo… Corrió hacia su rival mientras el ángel chillaba de dolor por su brazo perdido, e intentó apuñalarlo en el núcleo con su cuchillo. Un campo AT impidió su victoria inmediata, pero Asuka sonrió en respuesta. Bien… si no se defienden, no queda tan espectacular. Y todas las batallas de la mejor piloto debían de ser espectaculares.

-¡Dios santo, su sincronización está al noventa por ciento!- exclamó Ritsuko con una expresión de asombro, mientras todos abrían los ojos con sorpresa.- Está apuntó de rebasar el récord del tercer niño, y está MUY por encima de la primera niña…

-¿Qué esperabais?- comentó con una sonrisa orgullosa Kaji, mientras se encendía un cigarrillo y se apoyaba en una barandilla cercana para no perder ni un detalle del combate.- Mi Asuka es la mejor.

Ignoró los gritos de cuidado que exclamaron por el comunicador los miembros del puente de mando cuando el ángel atacó, y se agachó cuando el brazo libre de Azazel intentó morderla el pecho. Pasó dando una vuelta en cuclillas, y aprovechó para dejar un terrible tajo en el costado de la bestia. Su cuchillo se manchó de sangre púrpura, para su deleite. Nada podía con su cuchillo. Sin embargo, el temor a morir hizo a Azazel moverse más rápido, y de pronto Asuka vio el cuello de su eva aprisionado por el abrazo constrictor de la serpiente del ángel. La alemana apretó los dientes al sentirlo en su propio cuello debido a su increíble sincronización con su unidad, pero no perdió el control. No, simplemente lanzó un cabezazo a la cabeza enfadada, haciendo trastabillar al ángel por el golpe, y aprovechando el momento para liberarse del estrangulamiento y hacer una llave a su enemigo e inmovilizar ese brazo. Y luego tiró y tiró hasta arrancárselo mientras rugía insultos en alemán. En medio del grito del dolor y un mar de sangre, Azazel se giró y los ojos de su máscara restante brillaron, hasta lanzar un potente rayo de energía contra el eva.

-¡CUIDADO ASUKA!- exclamó un desesperado shinji, intentando mover su unidad para ayudarla. Necesitaba ayudarla, ¡no podía perderla! Pero llegó una voz desde el puente de mando.

-¡Sincronización al cien por cien!- grito maya, mientras todos abrían tanto la boca que casi tocaban el suelo. Incluso el normalmente frío gendo ikari reaccionó.

-¡Es imposible! Ese nivel debería de alcanzarlo rei, no la segunda niña o el inútil de mi hijo…- dijo el dirigente de nerv, aunque todos tragaron grueso cuando vieron por la cámara de piloto de la unidad 01 a Shinji dirigirle una mirada de odio fulgurante, tan intenso que incluso hizo moverse hacia atrás instintivamente a Gendo.

-No vuelvas a decir eso de Asuka.- advirtió, y el tenso silencio que siguió se vio roto por la jovial voz de la alemana.

-Gracias por el apoyo, carcamal…- se burló la pelirroja del dirigente de nerv, aunque mirando de reojo la cámara de shinji. Ese gesto enfadado la gustaba mucho, más aún cuando shinji lo usaba contra ese desgraciado que lo abandonó toda la infancia. Aunque debía de centrarse, tenía más cosas que hacer que analizar a ese ángel. Observó su coraza roja, que la había protegido bien del ataque, pero que ahora presentaba rayones, lo cual hizo a Asuka ponerse seria. Nadie rayaba su eva… Los ojos de la unidad 02 fulguraron en verde, mientras su campo AT se extendía como nunca, aprisionando a Azazel, que gritaba de dolor.- Hora del gran final, ángel de mierda…- insultó la joven, antes de preparar su próximo golpe. Y Azazel supo en ese momento, que estaba perdido…

Unos minutos después, el geo-front era un hervidero de celebraciones. En el hangar de las unidades, los eva 01 y 02 llegaban para ser reparados, mientras sus cápsulas se abrían y dejaban salir a sus pilotos tras derramar el líquido LCL. Shinji miró con ansiedad la cápsula de Asuka, suspirando con alivio al verla salir intacta. Sus zafiros se cruzaron por un momento, para luego centrarse la alemana en atender al gentío. Todos los allí presentes aplaudían, exaltados, gritando su nombre. La pelirroja saludaba con una sonrisa confiada, feliz, mientras recibía un merecido halago tras otro. "Gran combate, Asuka", "Nos has salvado a todos, Asuka", "¡Eres la mejor, Asuka!". Mientras ella respondía diciendo que no había sido para tanto, liberando su sedoso pelo al aire ligeramente para asombro de todos los hombres presentes, que se preguntaban si había alguna mujer más bella que la alemana, un atractivo individuo llegó hasta la segunda niña. Kaji, con su metro noventa, pelo negro algo largo recogido en una coleta y su varonil mandíbula con algo de barba, se aproximó a ella, orgulloso.

-Estuviste impresionante, Asuka…- anunció el hombre, completamente entregado al carisma de la ojiazul. La joven se sonrojó ligeramente, y casi se sintió morir del gusto cuando todas las mujeres allí presentes la dirigieron una mirada de pura envidia, pero sin atreverse a intervenir. Particularmente le gustó el gesto de impotencia de Misato… la quería, era su tutora, pero en lo referente a Kaji tenían un duelo bastante peculiar, y Asuka era MUY competitiva...- Eres impresionante…

-Ya lo sé, Kaji…- repuso con una sonrisa ladeada, haciéndose la dura. Kaji hincó una rodilla en el suelo, para sorpresa de todos, mientras Asuka contenía un sonrojo.

-Permíteme invitarte a una cena en el mejor restaurante de Tokio 3, de etiqueta, solos tú y yo…- rogó el hombre, pero Asuka dejó escapar una sonrisa confiada. Todas las mujeres allí presentes se morían de envidia, y ahora abrían los ojos con asombro. Todas estaban detrás de Kaji, pero él solo tenía ojos para Asuka, y, a pesar de todo, Asuka no se había lanzado a sus brazos aún. Misato ya estaría encima de él tras ese gesto, haciéndolo suyo.

-¿Como en una cita?- preguntó con fingida indiferencia, asintiendo rápidamente Kaji. Asuka suspiró, aunque por dentro se estuviese muriendo del gusto por la situación.- Me lo pensaré, Kaji… no me gustan mujeriegos…

-Las dejaré a todas por ti, haré lo que sea por ti…- prometió, suspirando hasta Misato katsuragi. El sueño inalcanzable de toda mujer de Tokio 3, y Asuka lo había logrado sin esfuerzo. Era, sin duda, la mejor.

-Ya veremos…- declaró la Langley, haciendo un aspaviento cuando el humo del tabaco de Kaji se acercó a sus fosas nasales.- Podrías empezar por dejar de fumar…- añadió, para luego irse de allí con la barbilla en alto, dejando al pretendiente con la rodilla en el suelo, impactado, incapaz de moverse. Aunque la alemana le pudo oír un comentario que la obligó a reprimir una sonrisa soberbia.

-Vaya mujer…- Si, eso es lo que quería oírle decir. Kaji había sido su objetivo durante años, su hombre inalcanzable, su príncipe azul, pero ese interés era más bien un enamoramiento infantil. Lo que realmente quería era que dijera eso, que la reconociesen todos como una mujer adulta, que la dejasen de tratar como a una niña. Fuera de eso, Kaji era descuidado, ladino por su trabajo de espía, muy mayor y bastante mujeriego, y eso no le gustaba a Asuka. Sin contar que Misato estaba enamorada de él… nunca le haría eso a la mujer que la acogió en Tokio 3 y que la dio un hogar. Podía cederle a Kaji… su objetivo ya estaba cumplido.

(Lemmon inicia)

La joven llegó al vestuario conteniendo una sonrisa, donde la habían dejado una merecida intimidad sus nuevos admiradores. Gran día, sí señor, otro ángel muerto y todos los récords de nerv superados, un día digno de la mejor piloto, sin duda. Suspiró al lado de su taquilla, para quitarse su ajustado traje rojo y quedarse desnuda, y dirigirse a la ducha. Necesitaba quitarse el líquido LCL de su cabello, era pegajoso y dejaba su piel sucia, y eso no la gustaba. Ella era una mujer, LA mujer, quería estar bella siempre. Dejó que el agua caliente recorriese su cuerpo, y cerró los ojos con serenidad, mojándose el pelo con cuidado. Comenzó a enjabonarse con tranquilidad, tarareando una canción que había oído en cierto mp3 de cierto individuo, hasta que notó algo inesperado... Manos de más. Sintió desde su espalda unas manos que no eran las suyas recorrer su cadera, acariciar su piel con cariño, con deseo. Sonrió con satisfacción y los ojos cerrados, y una de esas manos se posó sobre la suya, acompañando su enjabonar. Recorrió su cuerpo con atención, haciéndola gemir, para luego darla la vuelta y posarla contra la pared del baño. Unos labios reclamaron los suyos en un beso pasional, uno hambriento, uno que la hizo volver a gemir. Cuando su "asaltante" liberó sus labios para besar con habilidad su cuello, Asuka confirmó quién era.

-¿Shinji? Ahhhh…- gimió con abandono cuando sintió como el chico marcaba su cuello con un chupón mientras acariciaba sus caderas; y a su vez la alemana apoyaba sus codos en sus hombros, envolviéndole. Estaba desnudo, como ella, y la ojiazul tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para poder decir algo coherente.- ¿Se… ahhh… se puede saber qué haces, baka?- el tercer niño no pareció inmutarse con la pregunta, y contestó cuando terminó de lamerle lóbulo de su oreja, arrancándola un placentero estremecimiento. Cómo la gustaba que fuese decidido…

-Besarte…- la susurró con una voz ronca al oído, temblándole las rodillas a Asuka. Sentía el cuerpo de shinji pulsando contra el suyo, arrancándola descargas de placer allá donde la tocaba. Estaba excitada, el agua caliente, las manos experimentadas del ojiazul, esa voz en su oído… su cuerpo reclamaba más, no tenía forma de resistirse…- Y agradecerte por salvarme la vida allí fuera…- añadió, para luego bajar a sus pechos. Asuka gimió con fuerza cuando la lengua de su compañero de piso rodeó su pezón derecho con movimientos circulares, para luego sorberlo cuando estuvo erecto, poniéndola la piel de gallina. Sus pechos eran muy sensibles, y shinji lo sabía. Por algo se sincronizaban tan bien entre ellos… ambos sabían exactamente lo que necesitaba el otro. Lo supieron desde esa misión para matar juntos a ese ángel que se dividía… quizás incluso desde que compartieron la cápsula de la unidad 02 el día que se conocieron. Y, aunque la alemana estaba casi en el cielo, y estaba muy satisfecha por cómo shinji se había enfrentado con su padre para defenderla, también quería hacer algo más… jugar a su deporte favorito…

-Y ponerte… ahhh folge (sigue)… celoso por lo de Kaji, ¿no?- … y ese deporte era molestar a su baka. Y, visto el gruñido que dio en respuesta el chico, había acertado de lleno en el punto débil del castaño. Shinji siguió con su boca ocupada en sus pechos, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a acariciar la intimidad de la alemana. Estaba empapada, y no solo del agua de la ducha. Asuka tuvo que morderse el labio para reunir concentración suficiente para seguir pinchando al tercer niño.- No tienes… ahhhh, justo ahí shinji…- murmuró con deseo, al sentir los dedos del chico acariciar su clítoris con maestría, recibiendo ella una placentera descarga eléctrica por su arqueada espalda.- No tienes nada que hacer contra Kaji… ahhh… él es un hombre y tú… ahhh… solo un kinder (niño)… AHHHH…- gimió sonoramente cuando, en respuesta, shinji la mordió ligeramente un pezón, para luego clavar esos ojos azul oscuro en ella. Eran profundos e intensos al mismo tiempo, tanto que se sentía perder en ellos… eran los ojos más bonitos que había visto jamás, y un imán para busconas para su enfado… suerte que shinji fuese su shinji y no cayese en esos hábitos mujeriegos de su amor infantil…

-Este kinder te va a demostrar que vale por cincuenta Kaji…- desafió, mordiéndose el labio Asuka mientras le desafiaba con la mirada. "Demuéstramelo…" le decía con esa mirada. Cómo la excitaba el shinji guerrero, el invencible shinji, capaz de combatir a un ángel sin entrenamiento, de sostener al ángel del vacío con sus manos en solitario, de salvarla en un volcán tras desoír las órdenes de su padre… El hombre de sus sueños, lo supo desde que lo vio. Y solo tenía que recordárselo a sí misma cuando le veía ponerse en modo melancólico. Eso la enfermaba, sabía que esa pose era circunstancial, no esencial en él. Shinji era un león, no un ratón, aunque a veces se le olvidase por culpa de lo que había vivido. Pero ahora era justo SU shinji, el mejor para la mejor. Gimió con sorpresa cuando el chico estrujó sus nalgas con avaricia, para luego levantarla a pulso. Ella le envolvió con las piernas por instinto, para luego sentir como el palpitante miembro del castaño comenzaba a rozar con su intimidad.

-Aaaahhh…- gimió con fuerza cuando comenzó a introducírselo. Demonios, era duro, y grande… y la volvía loca. Comenzaba a sentir su cuerpo temblar mientras el pétreo pene empezaba a invadirla, abrazado por sus paredes vaginales, mandándola un estímulo tras otro a medida de que entraba y salía una y otra vez. Arañó la espalda del tercer niño, notando esos músculos tensos, fuertes, mojados por el agua de la ducha.- Estás… ahhh, folge (sigue)… estás más fuerte de lo normal… baka shinji…- murmuró, perdiéndose en su propio deseo. Besó los labios del ojiazul con ansia, sintiendo la lengua de shinji danzar en su boca, recorrerla, ahogar un nuevo gemido.

-Tengo… ahhh Asuka, estás apretándome muchísimo…- gimió el chico con una voz ronca, sin parar de embestirla, disfrutando visiblemente tanto como ella.- Tengo que estar en forma si quiero… ahhh… alcanzarte algún día…- reconoció, sonriendo con soberbia la alemana entre gemido y gemido.

-Ni en sueños lo intentes… oh shinji, fick Mich (follame)… no tienes oportunidad… tercero…- le desafió, comenzando a perderse en el placer irremediablemente, si no lo estaba ya. Por supuesto que quería que shinji lo intentase… el invencible shinji era su mejor motivación, su mejor rival… no solo la follaba como ningún otro, la empujaba a ser su mejor versión. Era SU shinji. Pero eso no significaba que se lo fuese a poner fácil… Cómo adoraba ponerle las cosas difíciles…

-Lo sé…- volvió a embestirla, y Asuka gimió sin poder seguir hablando.- Eres la mejor…- la susurró, para volver a penetrarla, arrancándola otro gemido. Cómo la estaba gustando lo que le estaba diciendo el tercer niño…- Eres perfecta…- volvió a decirla, y Asuka le clavó las uñas con pasión. Estaba a punto, por el amor de…- Jamás podría fijarme en otra mujer que no fueses tú…- confesó, mordiéndole el hombro la joven con placer. En ese momento, se oyó la puerta del vestuario abrirse, surgiendo la tímida voz de rei entre los gemidos de ambos amantes.

-Ikari Shinji kun, ¿puedes ayudarme con…?- preguntó, girando el rostro el chico sin dejar de embestir a la alemana, cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡Que te ayude gendo, Muñequita, que yo estoy ocupado!- gritó, huyendo una cohibida rei mientras Asuka se sentía temblar del placer. Dios santo, CUANTO LLEVABA QUERIENDO OÍR A SHINJI DECIR ESO. Si ya estaba cerca del orgasmo, con esto…

-Así me gusta baka… ahhhh…- agarró los húmedos cabellos de la nuca del castaño, clavando sus ojos en los del tercer niño.- Te quiero por entero para mí… ahhh… ERES MÍO… ¿te ha quedado claro, baka?- preguntó entre gemidos, asintiendo shinji, incapaz de articular una palabra. Se sentía a punto… Asuka comenzó a sentir una sensación de hormigueo en el estómago, una placentera sensación que se expandió como una explosión por todo su cuerpo, desde el pelo de la cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies.- AAAAAAHHHH SHINJI KUUUUUUUUUN…- exclamó con fuerza, azotada por el intenso orgasmo, acrecentado aún más al sentir a shinji derramarse en su interior con esa sensación cálida. Aún con todo, el ikari siguió moviendo sus caderas, ampliando el orgasmo mientras ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, entregada al placer, incapaz de hablar en otro idioma que no fuese su idioma materno incluso.- Ich liebe dich, Shinji… (te amo, shinji)… mein gott… Zerstore mich Shinji… (Dios mío… destrózame Shinji)

(Lemmon fin)

-Asuka…- la pelirroja gimió ligeramente, aunque la sensación del agua caliente comenzó a abandonarla.- Asuka…- la voz de shinji ya no sonaba tan profunda, sonaba más… normal… y se notaba envuelta en algo…- Asuka, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó el castaño.

Asuka se desperezó, aún con los ojos entrecerrados. Sonrió con satisfacción, para acercarse a los labios de shinji y besarlos con detenimiento, contenta. Su shinji se merecía ese beso. Disfrutó de ellos, incluso usó su lengua para recompensarlo por el episodio de las duchas. Aunque le sorprendió que su amante estuviese tan… tímido… ahora. Incluso que temblase. Abrió un ojo para obtener más información, pero lo que vio la dejo confusa. No estaba en las duchas de nerv. Y Shinji no estaba desnudo, si no en pijama. No, estaba en un cuarto… el cuarto de shinji… en su futón concretamente. Su mente se hallaba confusa, y tardó unos instantes en recordar cómo había llegado allí. La tarde anterior habían tenido pruebas de sincronización, y ella y Shinji habían mejorado mucho. Estaba contenta, y, como estaba contenta, decidió no dormir sola.

Para ser sincera, ya llevaba muchas noches durmiendo con el tercer niño. Quizás más que en su propia cama. La primera vez fue la misma primera noche. Le gritó que tenía prohibido entrar a su habitación, que la puerta de su cuarto era el muro de Jericó, aunque una parte de ella encontró perfecta la referencia y ella no lo entendió en un principio. Pero, por la noche, cuando se sintió sola… fue ella la que se metió en la habitación de shinji, tirando abajo ese muro puesto por ella. La alemana era así, una contradicción andante. Y durmió tan a gusto esa noche que decidió volver a dormir ahí la siguiente con otra excusa. Y luego otra y otra, según su orgullo la exigiese usarlas. Porque estaba contenta, porque estaba triste, porque se aburría… sería por excusas. Y ese baka no le rebatía ninguna, para su felicidad y enfado a partes iguales. Deseaba que alguna vez se encarase para así pasar a una pelea más… personal. El caso es que entendió todo, y cayó en la cuenta de lo que había hecho, en particular de la razón por la que shinji, vestido con su ropa de dormir, estaba rojo como un semáforo, reclinado sobre el futón. Parpadeó y se sintió enrojecer también.

-KYYYYYAAAAAA, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES TAN CERCA MIENTRAS DUERMO, BAKA PERVERTIDO?- preguntó con vergüenza y a pleno grito, mientras el castaño se encogía ligeramente. Tuvo ganas de decirla que la que se acercó fue ella pero, cuando se ponía así, Asuka daba miedo… y también estaba incluso más guapa, era preocupante y confuso para el chico, no lo iba a negar…

-¡lo siento! Esto… es que estabas murmurando algo en alemán… y haciendo movimientos raros… y me llamabas…- se excusó torpemente el chico, mientras Asuka sentía su piel palidecer al comenzar a enlazar cosas… Dios santo, ¿había hablado en sueños durante ESE sueño?- Creí… creí que tenías una pesadilla, así que te desperté…- Asuka intentó mantener la calma, pero entonces shinji dio la puntilla a su debacle interna.- Por cierto, ¿Qué significa "mein gott, Zerstore mich Shinji"? Lo decías mientras me abrazabas con mucha fuerza…- preguntó con inocencia, y toda la sangre del cuerpo de Asuka fue directa a su rostro.

-¡S…SIGNIFICA QUE ERES UN PUTO BAKA Y QUE SALGAS DE MI CUARTO, JODER!- gritó en pánico la pelirroja, tapándose inconscientemente con la manta del chico en un arrebato de pudor mientras erguía el torso… y sin caer en un detalle vital…

-Pe… pero, si este es mi…- balbuceó el chico, aterrado, pero un gruñido gutural de la alemana, acompañado de una mirada de esos ojos azules que prometía ponerle los cojones de corbata de un puntapié le hizo aclarar sus prioridades. "Sobrevivir" antes de "tener razón".- Esto… haré el desayuno…- concedió, yéndose en silencio, procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. En ese estado, Asuka era como el tiranosaurio de parque jurásico, convenía no hacer movimientos bruscos y no convertirte en su almuerzo. Aunque le recorrió un terrible escalofrío cuando su preocupación por ella ganó la batalla a su cordura. Asuka se había revuelto mucho por culpa de esa… pesadilla. Si, debía de ser una pesadilla, visto como le abrazaba y gemía, como sudaba y se retorcía… lo peor es que esos gemidos unidos a tenerla contra él le habían puesto a mil, estaba enfermo joder, se sentía muy culpable… El caso es que quería ayudarla un poco a mejorar la mañana…- ¿Quieres que te haga algo?- tuvo que tragar hondo cuando la chica le miró con llamas en los ojos tras un segundo de pánico. ¿Qué había dicho mal? Intentó aclararlo antes de que Asuka se armase con algo punzante.- Pa… para des… desayunar digo…- la chica pareció confusa por un momento, para después dejarse caer sobre el futón con un suspiro.

-Tortitas… con mucha nata y sirope de fresa…- murmuró, obedeciendo como una gacela el joven piloto. Cuando lo oyó corretear hasta la cocina, la alemana tomó la almohada del chico y ahogó un profundo y tremendo grito en ella. Y luego otro más, por si acaso. Lo necesitaba para dar salida a su bochorno, por todo: haberle abrazado así en sueños, decirle eso, malinterpretar esa última frase… y por el sueño, sobre todo por el sueño.- Joder, ¿no se supone que debería de tener estos sueños con Kaji en lugar de con el mequetrefe?- se preguntó llena de frustración. Pero su intimidad decidió responder por ella, haciéndola gemir vagamente y apretar los muslos cuando una pequeña réplica del orgasmo que tuvo en sueños la invadió. Pudo notarlo… tenía la ropa interior completamente empapada… Tuvo que admitirlo: estaba caliente, cachonda y con unas ganas terribles de sexo, y eso que era virgen… Y su subconsciente tenía bien claro con quien quería dejar de serlo…- Aggghhh, y voy a tener que verlo todo el día… y así… Mein gott…- maldijo, prometiéndose a sí misma que está era la única noche que dormía con shinji.

Por supuesto, rompió la promesa. Ese día estuvo particularmente hostil con el ojiazul, acrecentando su leyenda de chica demonio tras partirle la cara a Touji por insinuar que la hacía falta un buen polvo (y acertar, para su vergüenza); y a la noche, abordada por la culpabilidad tras el infernal día que le regaló al chico, decidió volver a dormir con su baka. Volviendo a despertar abrazada a Shinji, por supuesto, aunque al menos esta vez no habló en sueños…

OMAKE: EL SUEÑO DE REI AYANAMI

Bajo el sol de un bucólico pasto verde, y a la sombra de unos cerezos en flor cuyo rosa volaba suavemente con el viento sobre un lago de aguas cristalinas, una pareja disfrutaba del día. Eran un chico de quince años, de pelo castaño y ojos azules; y una chica de la misma edad, de nívea piel, pelo azul y ojos de un marrón rojizo. Ambos estaban cerca, con sus manos en contacto, en silencio. Disfrutaban del entorno, y el uno del otro. Rei no era una mujer de muchas palabras. Desearía serlo, pero había sido criada toda su vida como un objeto más que como un ser humano. Le costaba muchísimo comunicarse, transmitir algo a alguien, por eso prefería ser aséptica. Pero había aparecido alguien que no la veía como un objeto. Alguien que se preocupaba sinceramente por ella, que la hizo una vez enfadar tanto que le dio un tortazo en la mejilla. Eso, para Rei, fue un momento único… significaba que no le resultaba indiferente lo que opinaba ese chico. Incluso la había pedido sonreír una vez, y la había hecho hacerlo en un suave sonrojo. Había leído sobre esto para asegurarse, nadie pide sonreír a un objeto, ergo Shinji ikari la veía como un ser humano. Y quería verla feliz, lo cual denotaba preocupación según la revista que leyó para informarse. Y eso, no entendía por qué… la gustaba. Como este momento, juntos, sin nadie que los…

-¡BAKA SHINJI! ¿Quieres hacerme caso?- chilló una joven pelirroja con ligero acento alemán, rompiendo la magia del ambiente. Pero Shinji simplemente la respondió mandándola callar con un suave gesto de los dedos en los labios, en silencio, para seguir contemplando el paisaje con Rei. La peliazul volvió a sonreír y cerró los ojos, contenta. No entendía por qué el que hubiese contestado así a la segunda niña la había gustado tanto, pero no iba a pensar mucho en ello. Siguió con los ojos cerrados y, cuando los abrió para despertarse en su cuarto, esa sonrisa todavía no se le iba…

* * *

**Y fin! Lo dicho, comedia, que nunca sibra XD Sobre el Asushin, se me ocurrio esta idea cuando Asuka murmuraba lo de "Mama" en el colchon del chico, y me dije "que demonios, da para un oneshot". Espero haber captado bien la esencia de estos dos. Y sobre el ligero Reishin del final... despues de leer "hijos de un dios ancestral" me ha empezado a llamar la atencion esta pareja. No al nivel de mi asushin, pero por parte de ella da para un desarrollo muy bonito. **

** Pronto vereis un oneshot mas (despues de que actualice eres mia y el crossover de pokemon) y ya, si que si, me lanzare a por un fic mas elaborado, quizas con un triple emparejamiento entre los pilotos. Un saludo y espero que os haya hecho reir, un saludo!**


End file.
